


《桎梏》BTS正泰同人 微锡糖南硕

by selia123



Category: kookv - Fandom, 正泰 - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, 正泰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selia123/pseuds/selia123





	《桎梏》BTS正泰同人 微锡糖南硕

或许是酒精的作用，金泰亨渐渐陷入到了睡梦当中。在梦里，他被包裹在一片馥郁的香气中，温暖的阳光席卷着洁白的云朵落在自己的身上，搔动着自己的唇角和鼻尖，带起了自己身体里一波又一波的涟漪…  
金泰亨忽然睁开眼睛，他的身体散发着不正常的高热，而那个耻于张口的位置也传来一阵阵诡异的感觉。  
他张张口，却不由自主的溢出了一声不成调的呻吟。他捂住自己的嘴，生怕惊醒身边的人，然后用尽全力撑起自己无力的双腿向床边迈去，他知道，在不远的床头边上还藏着一支没有过期的抑制剂。  
然而就在他迈出脚的一瞬间，他却被一双手拉扯着倒回了床上，下一秒，一具同样散发着高热的身体便压了上来。  
金泰亨惊恐的对上了田柾国那双沉沉的眸子，那里面正泛着不正常的欲望。  
“你放开我。”金泰亨心脏猛烈的跳动着，抖着声音说了一句。  
“哥哥，你发情了。”田柾国将脸贴在金泰亨的颈侧抽动了一下鼻子，似乎在分辨着什么一样：“好香，比平常还要香。”  
“放开我，柾国，我是你哥哥。”金泰亨想要挣扎，可双手被人紧紧钳住压在头顶，连衣服的下摆也被人轻轻掀起肆意揉捏。  
“哥哥，我硬了。”田柾国用下身摩挲着金泰亨，他的手仿佛带了火星，从金泰亨的肚脐一路摸到乳尖，然后色情的揉捏着那小小的豆粒，贴在金泰亨耳边的低沉语气带了难以掩盖的欲念：“哥哥，我好难受。”  
金泰亨被田柾国的气味笼罩着，身体居然微微的颤抖起来，他讶异的发觉自己对于田柾国的挑逗居然起了反应，一时间不由得慌张起来：“柾国，你快起来…”  
“不要。”田柾国的手缓缓的探入金泰亨的身下，在触到那片泥泞之地时露出了满意的微笑：“哥哥知道吗，我今天收到通知书了。”  
金泰亨觉得仿佛有一簇火苗进入了自己的身体，瞬间便点燃了他所有的欲望。一滴眼泪顺着眼角滑过他的侧脸，却被人轻飘飘的吮进自己口中：“我已经满足了哥哥的愿望，现在，现在应该由哥哥来满足我的愿望了。”

 

章三  
睡衣的扣子已经被人完全扯开，赤裸的胸膛暴露在空气当中，散发着诱人的气息。  
田柾国的嘴唇顺着金泰亨的耳侧一路向下流连，最后停留在敏感的下腹处轻嘬着。金泰亨觉得自己整个人都要融化掉了，他血液里流淌的本能让他不由自主的臣服于身上的男人，但他的理智却叱责着他的贪念和沉迷。  
他用他最后的力量推拒着田柾国，嘴里却发出不成调的音符。  
田柾国的嘴唇落在金泰亨的唇角，浸满雄性味道的气息顺着金泰亨的口腔一路弥漫至他混沌的大脑，并将那里搅得一团乱。  
田柾国将手指从金泰亨的体内撤出，换上了更火热粗大的东西。金泰亨显然意识到了即将发生的事情，一瞬间恐惧的感觉竟然压过了他的本能。  
“住手！柾国，我们不能这样做！”金泰亨激烈的挣扎着，企图躲开田柾国的钳制，然而换来的却是更猛烈的镇压。  
“为什么不可以？一个Alpha占有一个Omega难道不是天经地义的么？”田柾国贴在金泰亨身上蹭动着，激烈的鼻息裹挟着情欲的热气扑在金泰亨的脸上。  
“我们不仅仅是Alpha和Omega的关系，我们还是亲兄弟！”金泰亨躲避着田柾国的吻，急切的说到：“听我说，你现在只是被信息素影响了，等你清醒以后一定会后悔的。相信我，你将来会拥有一个属于你的Omega，她比我美丽，比我优秀，会让你感受到真正的幸福。但那个Omega不是我也不会是我，你明白吗？”  
金泰亨的话音刚落，田柾国的动作忽然停住了。  
金泰亨以为自己的话对他起了作用，便立刻压抑着自己的欲望温声软语继续劝到：“柾国，相信我，你是个好孩子，我不希望你因此后悔，更不希望你的人生因此染上污点。乖乖从我身上下来，让我去拿抑制剂好吗？”  
然而他的话却似乎并没有起到想象中作用，田柾国并没有放开他，甚至连头都没有从他的颈侧挪开。  
“哥哥，我不相信你，也不相信以后。”田柾国拉住金泰亨的一只手，引导着它碰触田柾国身下又硬又热的家伙。他带着喘息的声音落在金泰亨的耳边，带着一点委屈的落寞：“我会不会后悔我不知道，但我知道我现在的反应全都是因为你才会引起的。你就忍心这样放着我不管，看我难受吗？”  
金泰亨的手触到那抹滚烫与坚硬，心一瞬间颤了一下，紧接着那个低沉又无辜的声音再一次在他的耳边响起，如同奶狗一般的声音在他耳边呜咽：“我真的好难受，哥哥能用抑制剂强制停下，那我呢？明明是哥哥先点的火，为什么要让我这么难受？”  
“柾国…”金泰亨心中升起了一股内疚，这让他原本紧绷的身体不自觉的柔软下来。  
田柾国察觉到金泰亨的反应，继续在他耳边低吟：“哥哥要我怎么办？去外面随便找一个Omega解决吗？可惜怎么办呢？我不愿意，除了哥哥，我谁都不想要。”  
当他这句话出口时，金泰亨心中的一根弦瞬间便绷紧了。他紧紧的咬住下唇，一句话也吐不出来。他不得不承认，在听到田柾国话时，有那么一瞬间他心底的深处似乎蔓延出一股名为嫉妒的毒液，它散发着糜烂的恶臭，毫不留情的灼烧着他的五脏六腑。  
田柾国的声音还在继续，每一个字都仿佛沾了蜜糖的利刃刺进金泰亨的心中，让它在一种诡异的甜蜜中一点一点逐渐麻痹：“哥哥要我相信你，那哥哥也相信我一次好不好？这只是一次暂时的标记，好不让我俩继续痛苦下去。我向你保证，只要哥哥不愿意，我绝不会勉强哥哥。”  
说到这里，田柾国终于抬起了头，他漆黑的眸子在黑暗中闪烁着奇异的光芒，语气里的笃定与刚刚那个委屈的声音判若两人：“或者说哥哥想要这样的自己被别人占有？与其把自己交给那些肮脏的外人，为什么不交给我呢？明明我才是哥哥最亲近的那个人，不是吗？”  
金泰亨早已被浓郁的信息素铺天盖地的笼了进去，本就不断沸腾的欲望再次升至顶点。他的脑海中浮现出崔理事那张油腻至极的脸，心底某个不知名的角落中竟渐渐响起了一个声音。这个声音陌生又熟悉，仿佛来自地底深处，一直在试图蛊惑着他，叫嚣着要他自私，要他占有，要他束缚住这个与自己血脉相连的男人，这让混沌中的金泰亨惶恐，忐忑甚至不知所措，他不知道自己该做些什么，朦胧中似乎是点了点头。

被进入的瞬间金泰亨几乎要咬破自己的舌尖，那种被完全占有的感觉让他忍不住呻吟出声。  
田柾国的手和唇在金泰亨赤裸的身体上游走，顺着他身体的曲线一点点的亲吻摩擦，犹如狎戏一般，暧昧又色情。  
金泰亨修长的双腿被他用力分开，紧紧包裹住他的湿润穴口毫无遮拦的暴露在他的眼前。那小小的洞口随着他腰部的挺动不断的吞咽吮吸，原本紧窒又脆弱的地方此刻却因被完全的填满而显得餮足，甚至在他抽出时还恋恋不舍的追逐挽留着他。  
金泰亨已经完全失去了反抗的能力，他遍布吻痕的身体溢出晶莹的汗液，敏感的腰部轻轻的颤抖着，粉色的柱身则羞涩的吐出一丝黏液，粘连在田柾国光裸的小腹上。  
金泰亨的身体完全接纳了他。田柾国的脑中反复过滤着这个讯息，这使得他更加兴奋起来。  
他不断向前冲撞着，仿佛一只凶猛的恶兽企图完全占据它的雌兽一般野蛮又粗鲁。直到他的身体触到了那个隐秘又狭窄的腔口，身下的人才好像突然有了反应，绯色的脸颊漾起一抹异色。  
田柾国马上意识到那里究竟是什么地方，他甚至在心底生出一股诡秘的兴奋，并企图将自己探入那片神秘的地方。  
但他的行为却被金泰亨阻止了，他瑟缩的扭动着自己的身体，带着哭腔的声音诱人至极。田柾国觉得自己是被诱惑了，他低下头，将面前粉色的茎头含进了口中。  
金泰亨似乎是被田柾国的动作刺激到了，他大口大口的呼吸着，原本温暖紧致的地方忽然崩发出一股湿热的液体拍打在田柾国的柱头上，空气中顿时溢满诱人的香气。伴随着这股液体，他的前面也迎来了他的高潮，金泰亨无力的捂住自己的眼睛，却依然抵不过身体的抽搐。被填满的感觉实在太好，特别是被田柾国填满的感觉，这种征服和占有感让他几乎要上瘾了。  
田柾国却并没有因为金泰亨的反应而停止他的动作，他晃动了一下身体，对方初尝情欲的软肉便食髓知味的缠住了他的柱体。田柾国伸出手，轻轻的撩起金泰亨汗湿的头发，手指不经意的擦过他颈侧的腺体，引起了对方的一阵颤栗。  
他在黑暗中露出了一个满意的笑容，贴在金泰亨耳边的声音低沉又欢快，却令金泰亨的心不由自主的颤抖起来。  
“哥哥，这只是个开始。”他说。

金泰亨再一次出现在酒吧时已经是几天后的事情了。闵允其在更衣室遇到他时他正在扣着胸前的衣扣。明明还是那件普通的制服，但此时穿在金泰亨身上却似乎多了一点不同的味道。闵允其靠在门框上上下打量着金泰亨，心底渐渐浮起一个念头。  
“你被人标记了？”闵允其突然出现在金泰亨的身侧，轻轻抽动着鼻子。  
金泰亨受到了惊吓，猛地一下将柜门叩死，金属相撞时发出巨大的噪音。  
“你别紧张，我是来给你这个的。”闵允其递给金泰亨一盒药片，温柔的拍了拍他的肩：“赶紧把药吃了去去身上的味道，你不是缺钱吗？要是带着这一身味道出去，我保证你以后一分钱都别想赚到了。”  
金泰亨叹了口气，声音低沉又压抑：“谢谢你，哥。”  
“怎么，看起来你并不高兴。”闵允其抬手扇扇四周的空气，小声问到：“标记你的人不是你想要的那个人？”  
“我没有不高兴。”金泰亨把药吞了下去，等待着它驱散自己身上那充满欲望的味道，抬腿向门口走去：“时间差不多了，哥也该过去了。”  
“是他吗？”闵允其站在他的背后，忽然压低声音问了一句：“泰亨，你越界了。”  
金泰亨的身影仿佛被这句话牢牢的钉在原地，他没有回头，但闵允其知道他在听。  
“再这样下去，你们谁都逃不了。”闵允其的手缓缓按在金泰亨的肩膀上，微微用了一点力气：“泰亨，你不是想要自由吗？不是想幸福吗？那就不该陷进任何桎梏当中。你太过纵容他，这是在伤害你们两个人。”  
金泰亨缓缓的转过身，清澈的双眼蒙上了一层迷惘的神色：“可我拒绝不了他。”  
闵允其没有说话，他看着金泰亨似乎有些苦恼又有些茫然的眼睛盯着自己，皱起的眉头好像隐忍着极大痛苦一样向他呼救：“允其哥，我该怎么办？”  
闵允其笑了笑，声音却意外的平静：“泰亨啊，瞧瞧你现在窒息的样子。放他离开你身边吧！只有放手让他走到更远的地方，他的眼里才不会只有你一个人，也只有这样，你们才能放过彼此。”  
他往前走了两步，手心触到金泰亨冰凉的指尖。他的眼睛似乎是落在金泰亨身上，但却又像是在透过金泰亨看向另一个人：“泰亨，放手吧，再这样下去，你一定会毁了他。你们都被黑暗束缚的太久，远离他，或者让他远离你，趁着你们都还没有彻底沦陷，逃出泥淖吧。”


End file.
